


Schiavo del ‘Colosso’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, PWP, Transformation, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tornato dalla morte solo per essere schiavo di colui che lo ha richiamato.





	Schiavo del ‘Colosso’

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Verità  
> Mi sono ispirata al mondo di Shadow of the Colossus e The last Guardian.

Schiavo del ‘Colosso’

 

“Svegliati Takkha” risuonò la voce possente di un giovane uomo.

Il ragazzino ignudo che stava dormendo ai suoi piedi indossava solo un pesante collare, mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, la sua pelle abbronzata era coperta da dei capelli lunghi che gli arrivavano fino alle spalle sottili.

“Colosso, sei tu?” chiese con voce tremanti, il suo tono era leggermente stridulo.

L’altro annuì.

“Alzati” ordinò.

Takkha si diede la spinta, riuscì a mettersi in ginocchio, tremante, le ossa gli premevano contro la sua pelle, coperta da una serie di tatuaggi luminescenti. I simboli ogni tanto cambiavano forma o si spostavano in altre parti del corpo. Il giovane riuscì a mettersi solo a gattoni, vide Colosso raggiunse un altare, portando un barile tra le mani.

Con una testata aprì un buco nel barile e v’infilò la testa, divorando avidamente la sostanza verde contenuta al suo interno.

Takkha rabbrividì, avvertendo un brivido freddo lungo la schiena e riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, la testa gli doleva e aveva una profonda cicatrice sopra l’occhio.

< Non riesco a ricordare né chi sono, né dove siamo, né come sono finito qui. Mi sento solo legato a Colosso, come se gli appartenessi… >. Vide il fisico massiccio dell’altro, la vista gli si oscurò per un attimo e ricadde seduto a gambe aperte, ansante.

Colosso si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e si alzò, facendo fremere le grandi ali da corvo che aveva sulle spalle, alcune piume nere caddero sui lastroni di pietra che formavano il pavimento. Lasciò cadere a terra ciò che rimaneva del barile, afferrò la mano di Takkha e lo rimise rudemente ritto in piedi, lo condusse con se fino alla scalinata della torre e lo trascinò fino a una botola.

Takkha lo guardò aprirla con una spallata e Colosso lo portò fino alla terrazza.

Takkha impallidì, vedendo che sulla sommità della torre di pietra c’era una creatura immensa, dal becco aguzzo, un simbolo blu sulla fronte ricoperta di pelo grigiastro, con delle ali da corvo nere sulle spalle minute solo rispetto al suo corpo gigantesco.

La titanica creatura spalancò le fauci e vomitò il ragazzino incosciente all’interno di un lungo tubo di pietra, la pelle ignuda del giovinetto era ricoperta da simboli. Al posto del giovane, dal tubo venne sparato fuori un barile colmo di melma verde luminescente.

“Questa è la verità. Tu sei stato portato qui per diventare uno dei nostri tanti nutrimenti” spiegò Colosso. Dimenò la coda pelosa, i muscoli delle sue possenti spalle fremettero, facendo ondeggiare le immense ali da corvo, il suo fisico scolpito era ricoperto da simboli molto diversi rispetto a quelli della vittima sacrificale, mentre le sue nudità erano coperte da un cerchio di metallo che rifletteva la luce del sole. “Come sai, da qui non puoi scappare. Si può lasciare questo luogo solo in volo”. Proseguì a spiegare.

“P-perché… mi hai fatto vedere tutto questo?” chiese l’altro giovane, venendo scosso da tremiti. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance scavate e sgranò gli occhi, segnati da profonde occhiaie, il suo corpo aveva gli stessi simboli del giovane coetaneo che era stato gettato nel tubo di pietra.

“Perché è giusto tu sappia la verità. Ce ne sono anche altre due…” disse Colosso. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, Takkha rischiò di cadere a terra, ma una delle ali dell’altro lo avvolse, immobilizzandolo ritto tra le piume.

“Tu sei una di quelle creature?” esalò il giovinetto. Sentiva le piume solleticarlo, provocandogli una sensazione di piacere, i simboli sul suo corpo brillarono più forte, riparandogli tutti i graffietti che si era fatto camminando a piedi nudi sulla roccia.

“Sì. Possiamo divenire umani, ma la verità è che io non ho potuto sacrificarti. Eri troppo bello, ma quando ti ho portato qui, ti avevo già inghiottito. Tu eri morto e io ti ho riportato alla vita, rendendoti mio. Gli spettri di questo mondo e le ombre della sua terra hanno sancito la nostra unione” spiegò Colosso.

< Sapevo di appartenergli. Dovrei provare repulsione, ma nonostante il timore, l’attrazione ha il sopravvento su ogni altra mia emozione. Lui mi tiene vivo, portandomi pesce crudo, mi conduce a polle d’acqua limpide per bere. 

Al massimo provo ribrezzo verso me stesso, che mi lascio condurre da lui come la pecora di un gregge, e che mi faccio aiutare a espletare i miei bisogni corporali come un cane che viene portato a passeggio > pensò Takkha.

“Io ti piaccio?” domandò.

Colosso lo fece stendere sulla roccia, mentre la titanica creatura spiccava il volo facendo versi striduli e rumorosi.

Colosso socchiuse le gambe sottili di Takkha e si mise sopra di lui, con una mano lo tenne bloccato a terra tenendolo per il collare, con l’altra lo penetrò, iniziando a prepararlo.

“Non sai quanto” sussurrò, concentrandosi sui gemiti del giovinetto, accarezzandogli il membro con la propria coda pelosa.

Takkha socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, aprendo al massimo la bocca, modulando gemiti sempre più forti e vogliosi.

< Mi lascerei muovere, cullare e condurre ovunque da lui, ubbidiente. Perdendo la vita ho forse perso ogni mia volontà? Venendo nuovamente alla luce ho acquisito solo il desiderio di compiacerlo? In fondo gli servirò semplicemente per altri desideri, carnali, invece che di nutrimento. Non sono diverso da un barile che contiene altro… forse è questa l’unica verità > pensò.

Chiuse gli occhi e urlò, mentre Colosso entrava dentro di lui, si aggrappò al più grande, affondando braccia e gambe tra le sue piume, dimenando furiosamente il bacino per farsi prendere sempre più a fondo.

Colosso lo fece suo man mano che la luce all’orizzonte, oltre le nuvole, si faceva sempre più aranciata e smise di farlo suo solo quando ogni bagliore solare era scomparso per far posto a quello lunare.

Durante il loro rapporto, diversi della specie di Colosso si erano avvicendati rigurgitando vittime dentro il tubo di pietra, altri con forme umane avevano portato dentro la torre i barili e Takkha era venuto più di una volta.

Colosso venne a sua volta e scivolò fuori di lui, stendendosi su di lui, bloccandolo con il proprio corpo, continuando ad accarezzarlo con la sua coda, avvolgendolo tra le sue ali.

“Se vuoi posso rifarlo” gli soffiò Colosso all’orecchio.

Takkha si accoccolò contro di lui.

“Quando vuoi” sussurrò, addormentandosi.

 


End file.
